


Amigas

by CarmenRuizG



Series: Érase una vez: ¿y si...? [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Advice, Friendship, Gen, Queer Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenRuizG/pseuds/CarmenRuizG
Summary: ¿Y si Mary Margaret hubiera reflexionado sobre su necesidad de estar en una relación?





	Amigas

****Mary Margaret observó cómo Emma tiraba el ramo a la basura.

—Si Graham cree que bastará con unas flores…

—No —la cortó ella—. Eran mías.

—Oh. —Emma se puso su chaqueta negra—. ¿De David?

—No, eh… —Mary Margaret le dio la espalda—. Del doctor Whale. 

Emma frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué iba el doctor Whale…?

Ella la miró. Emma alzó las cejas.

—¿En serio?

—Lo sé, es un desastre. —Dejó los cuadernos que llevaba en la mesa.

—No, es increíble. Estás olvidando a David.

—Primero —Mary Margaret alzó la taza de café hacia ella—, no hay nada que olvidar. Y segundo, sólo fue una noche.

—No es lo que dicen las flores —replicó Emma mientras sacaba una jarra de zumo de la nevera.

—Ya —Que le hubiese llamado no ayudaba—, pero esa no es la cuestión.

—¿Entonces? —Emma sacó un vaso del armario y lo llenó de zumo—. ¿Cuál es?

Mary Margaret suspiró. Lo sabía desde que había empezado a hacerse ilusiones sobre David, cuando aún estaba en coma, por lo que le decía Henry; o tal vez desde que había aceptado la primera cita de Whale. O quizás desde mucho antes, cuando su concepción del amor como su mayor aspiración había empezado a afectar al resto de su vida y ella se había cruzado de brazos. Siempre había sido un poco consciente de aquello.

—La cuestión es que me aterroriza estar sola. Y he dejado que mis inseguridades me ganen terreno poco a poco y ya no sé cómo deshacerme de ellas.

Emma se la quedó mirando y cogió aire antes de hablar.

—Sobre eso…

—Es que ni siquiera las acciones que creía hacer por altruismo son de verdad, ¿sabes? —Apoyó los codos en la mesa—. Por ejemplo, cuando te ofrecí quedarte aquí… Desde luego que lo hice por empatía, y por Henry, pero… —Suspiró—… también fue porque me sentía terriblemente sola.

—Oh. —Emma alzó las cejas y las manos—. Bueno, yo… Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo de chica.

—¡No en ese sentido! —Mary Margaret rió y Emma la miró con la cabeza inclinada—. Vale, también en ese sentido, pero no me refería a eso contigo.

—Vale, vale. —Emma rió y alargó la mano hacia ella. Mary Margaret se la cogió—. Lo mejor con estas situaciones es cortarlas de raíz. Dejar de ir a citas es lo primero. Líos de una noche, todos los que quieras, pero nada de sentirse culpable o de hacerlo por validación externa. —Emma le dio un sorbo a su zumo—. Y, por lo que he oído, apoyarte más en tus amistades.

Mary Margaret sonrió con tristeza. Amistades. Se llevaba bien con mucha gente de Storybrooke; la única persona a la que prefería no cruzarse bajo ninguna circunstancia era Regina. Pero amistades, personas en las que realmente confiase y confiaran en ella…

—No tengo. —Se quedó mirando al suelo—. No tengo amistades de verdad. Por eso me siento tan sola, por eso…

—Eh. —Emma alargó la mano, poniéndola sobre las suyas. Cuando Mary Margaret alzó la vista, la estaba mirando a los ojos—. Eso no es verdad. Me tienes a mí.

Ella se la quedó mirando.

—¿De… verdad?

—Claro. —Emma sonrió—. Pensaba que estaba claro. Estoy aquí.

—Y yo aquí. —Mary Margaret sonrió—. Amiga.

Sonaba de maravilla.


End file.
